The project objectives of this contract are to provide quality assurance for Prevention Research applications through the provision of individual and group technical assistance. Technical support provided to applicants will vary depending on applicant needs and circumstances. Consultation includes, but is not limited to: guidance with data collection and analysis; information systems design and developments; consultation and guidance on refinement of proposals; planning and assistance with concepts and procedures; formats and planning guidance material around specific tasks for grant submission; consultation on research design and methodology; and specific assistance to applicants with statistical analysis of data. Consultants will also be capable of providing consultation and technical assistance on: specialized alcoholism topics in specific research areas such as epidemiology and prevention research; specific research areas such as epidemiology and prevention research; specific populations or subcultures (e.g. youth, women, minorities, gay/lesbian, or the elderly); environmental sottings such as the worksite or home; or consultation on a research focus such as alcohol advertising or the economics of alcohol community studies. Additionally, up to three (3) workshops during the three years of the contract will be conducted in the Washington D.C., Maryland or Virginia geographic region. These workshops are designed to assist prevention researchers who have limited experience in the Government's extramural research program or who have been unsuccessful in bringing a research project on line.